


Friendly Assistance

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Tony Stark, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fandral (Marvel) Is A Good Bro, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Getting Together, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Jealousy, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Matchmaking, Personal Growth, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Fandral never intended to become involved in Loki's love life, but if the prince refused to help himself, Fandral would just need to step in and assist.
Relationships: Fandral & Loki, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 169
Kudos: 1169
Collections: Great stories





	Friendly Assistance

The battle was won, their enemies defeated and Fandral was absently scouting the field looking for anyone who may still be alive. Sif and Volstagg were cheering and celebrating with Thor. Hogun was doing the same as Fandral on the other side of the clearing and Loki was standing beside Thor, complaining about the unnecessary bloodshed while his brother ignored or dismissed his protests.

It was as Fandral kicked a fallen enemy aside that his eyes alighted on a discarded dagger. It was one of Loki’s; a weapon Fandral had been faced with in many a spar. It was slightly old, but still well maintained and useful. Fandral was stunned that Loki would forget to retrieve one of his weapons, but he picked it up regardless, tucking it into his belt and planning to return it to the prince after he had finished surveying the clearing.

However, by the time Fandral made it back to the others, Loki was nowhere to be found. He had returned early to Asgard, confusing Fandral greatly. Yet, he didn’t complain nor mention the dagger to the others. He would simply seek Loki out on their arrival back home in order to return the prince his weapon.

Fandral did not think much of it on the two days they remained on Vanaheim. He did make certain to ask after Loki on his return to Asgard (after a quick visit to his home to bathe and change). It seemed Loki was visiting a local and reputable weaponsmith, and Fandral hurried to the same smithy, hoping to proffer the prince his dagger and keep him from making an unnecessary purchase.

He had not expected to find the weaponsmith’s forge empty only to hear voices coming from the back gardens that led to the weaponsmith’s home. When he recognised Loki talking to another man, he’d walked around and behind the smithy. Fandral had initially intended to call out to Loki in greeting, but he stilled at the last moment, watching the two men from the shadow of the forge.

The smith, Anthony Howardson, had a sword in hand and had obviously been testing its weight and flexibility. He had paused and was smiling at Loki, laughing in a way that was both respectful yet friendly. His brown hair was tousled, his goatee well maintained and his muscled arms on display. Loki was standing a polite distant away; watching him with a small smile, laughing softly at the joke the weaponsmith had made. 

When Howardson turned to look back at his blade, making a comment on the inlay, Fandral had been able to witness the softening of Loki’s features; the barely repressed longing and wistfulness that flooded his eyes before it was hidden expertly when Howardson turned back to him.

The weaponsmith was relaxed and entirely oblivious to Loki’s affection and attraction. He even turned the conversation to the new commission teasing Loki softly about the amount of daggers he seemed to lose and how, at this rate, Loki was becoming his most frequent customer. Loki had laughed, but after centuries in the mage’s presence, Fandral could hear the slight strain, hear the faint stalls in his words as if the prince’s silver tongue was being tied.

It was the most unexpected and unimaginable thing. Fandral had never once seen Loki so nervous around someone, so _happy_ too. He looked incredibly at ease - at least, when he was not faced with a remark that highlighted his hidden feelings too closely.

This was something secret, something _special_ to the prince and it made Fandral very quietly step back and away, keeping both men from knowing what he had witnessed.

Loki had lost his dagger on purpose to facilitate another meeting with Howardson, and that meant that Fandral would help it to remain lost. If Loki wished for further time to court his weaponsmith, Fandral would hardly interfere.

* * *

Well, Fandral had not _intended_ to interfere, but when his sword was damaged in battle some six months later, Fandral had remembered Loki’s smith.

Fandral’s usual weaponsmith was not on Asgard, leaving the swordsman uncertain as to who he should see, but Fandral knew that any artisan Loki sought must be of fine talent and so Fandral had gone seeking Anthony Howardson.

He had not expected to enter the weaponsmith’s workshop and find him in the company of Prince Loki.

There was nothing untoward about their behaviour; there was no intimacy he had interrupted. Loki had merely been perched on a chair talking with Howardson as the smith worked on a fine suit of armour. 

Loki had seemed to be critiquing the weaponsmith’s skill, but instead of taking the words to heart and being insulted, Howardson had smirked and teasingly told the prince, “If you think you can do a better job, my prince, perhaps you should start making the vambraces?”

It was a bold thing to say, especially to _Loki_ , but the mage had just grinned, looking ready to banter back but Fandral had unintentionally interrupted by stepping into the room. It made both men turn to look at him, Howardson with curiosity and Loki with a mixture of agitation and discomfort. 

“Fandral,” Loki remarked, his voice clipped and free of the softer warmth that had infused it as he talked to the weaponsmith. “Does Thor seek me?”

“No,” Fandral shook his head. “I seek a weaponsmith.” He turned to Howardson with a smile and held out his rather mangled sword. He watched a look of morbid curiosity and horror take over the smith’s face before he came forward to examine it. “I am hoping for a repair, but perhaps a new sword, if this one is beyond all hope.”

“What in the Nine has happened to it?” Howardson asked. He looked up at Fandral with amusement and tease, “Did a troll take a seat on your blade?

Fandral laughed and grinned. “Well, I would not call _Volstagg_ a troll.” 

He turned to Loki, planning to draw the mage into the conversation, but he found the mage tense, frustrated, _gritting his teeth_. The moment he caught Fandral watching him however, he smoothed out his expression and relaxed himself. It was beyond peculiar. 

That peculiarity only doubled as Howardson brought Fandral to a table to discuss the sword. Howardson’s ease and light-hearted banter made it easy for the swordsman to laugh and joke with the weaponsmith. Yet every joke he made found Loki growing tenser and sniping from the corner, his words seeking every folly or fumble Fandral had ever made over the centuries and layering it into the conversation.

Fandral was just confused. What had he done to infuriate Loki? The mage was never usually so spiteful towards him.

Howardson did not seem to notice, merely shaking his head at them and teasing both men in equal measure. He even patted Fandral’s arm in commiseration once and Loki’s eyes had _flared_ at the gesture. But it wasn’t just anger that erupted in his green gaze; it was pained, frustrated _jealousy_.

And suddenly, everything made sense to Fandral.

Loki had not used the last six months to proposition Howardson, rather, the weaponsmith still remained oblivious to Loki’s interest. Fandral--known as both a flirt and philanderer of women and men--was a sudden, unwanted threat to Loki’s affections.

And the only reason that Fandral could conceive as to why Loki--bold, confident, attractive, intelligent, _Prince_ Loki--had hesitated on his overtures towards the weaponsmith was if it was not some casual, meaningless dalliance. Loki had found someone he liked and cared for and was worried about their refusal and rejection.

Loki, for one of the few times Fandral had known him, was suddenly and remarkably, _understandable_.

And Fandral found that he truly wanted to help the prince with his endeavour. If this was a man who could soften Loki, who could make the prince _happy_ , then Fandral would happily assist the other Aesir. 

Yet, it was easier said than done. 

Loki was quietly furious with him and Howardson was aware of the tension but oblivious to its cause. Fandral had attempted to lighten the mood, even compliment Loki’s prowess in battle and his extraordinary wit to encourage Howardson’s attention – but it was to little avail. 

He eventually fled the smithy with a friendly smile from Howardson, and a heated glare from Loki.

Fandral had hoped his presence would act as a catalyst; something that would have the prince confess his interest and gain his weaponsmith. But when Fandral returned four days later to check on the progress of his new sword, Loki and Howardson’s relationship was exactly the same and Loki was just as cold towards him as before. 

So, Fandral redoubled his efforts to encourage Howardson to look in Loki’s direction and see the prince’s very fine qualities. 

Loki was not the most favoured prince, and often was looked down on by those who did not understand him. _Fandral_ did not understand the prince, but unlike many others, he could see Loki’s many good qualities too.

Howardson needed to see them as well, if Loki was to have any hope at courting him.

It was why Fandral was delighted when he showed up at the forge one day, and Loki wasn’t present. 

“Bjarkeson,” the weaponsmith greeted cheerfully. “Come for more progress on your sword? You hover almost as often as Prince Loki.”

“We both seek the very best weapons and I enjoy seeing the process,” Fandral answered. He also decided to add, “And please, call me Fandral.”

“Not Fandral the Dashing as many a young woman coos?” Howardson’s eyes twinkled with amusement.

Fandral just laughed. “I’ll be far more dashing with a new sword at my hip, Howardson.”

“You are not my only patron, Fandral, and I have many other weapons to craft,” yet he softened the soft rebuke by adding, “And do call me Anthony.”

“Very well, Anthony,” Fandral agreed, feeling pleased at this new intimacy. It should only assist in his endeavour. “I see Prince Loki is not with you today.”

“Of course he is not,” Anthony answered with some amusement. “He is a Prince and will be busy with his duties.”

It was a perfect opportunity. 

“Aye, perhaps he is, but Loki has a mind few others can rival. He will complete his duties with ease and have time to spend doing whatever he pleases, with whomever he wishes.”

Anthony sent him an odd look but turned back to the armour he was working on. “Well, that is the Prince’s business. In regards to your sword-” 

“But, Loki, he is a good companion, is he not?” Anthony turned back to him with a furrowed brow. “I know much is said about him that is unkind. It is often untrue or misunderstood. Loki is a good man. A strong warrior, a fine Aesir, he is-”

“I am aware, Fandral,” Anthony interrupted him gently. “You need not defend the Prince to me. I am not an Aesir who looks down on him for his seidr or his mischievous and often cutting brand of humour.” He even reached out and placed a hand on Fandral’s arm, squeezing it gently. “But I am glad to see he has a close friend who would defend him.”

Fandral froze, a feeling of... _guilt_ erupting in his heart. He could remember a dozen times where he had _not_ defended Loki; where he had, if not mocked Loki himself, laughed along with Sif and Volstagg when they did. 

He didn’t know what to do or what to say. It found him standing frozen as Anthony smiled at him warmly and touched his arm.

It was probably fitting that it was _this_ moment that Loki opened the door of the forge and walked in on them.

Fandral jerked to the side and pulled away from Anthony’s touch, but it wasn’t enough, he’d still watched Loki’s face go from relaxed to cold. He’d seen the split second of _pain_ before it was masked behind eyes as glacial as Jotunheim.

“Loki,” Fandral tried, wanting to explain but not knowing how with Anthony beside them.

“I see you are busy, Anthony,” Loki stated, his shoulders painfully stiff. “I will come back later.”

“You do not need to leave-” Anthony tried, but Loki was already turning on his heel and leaving the forge. 

The door slammed behind him and Fandral cringed. 

Anthony sighed, looking after Loki with a sad expression. “It has been almost a year, and still he doubts that we are friends.”

Fandral frowned at the odd statement. “That was not the cause of his anger.”

“No?” Anthony asked, looking back at him. “You say yourself that he is someone who few enjoy the company of; must it be such a surprise that seeing two friends speaking without him would cause pain? Would that not mean, that soon enough, they will realise he is a friend they do not need?”

Fandral opened his mouth to protest but suddenly fell short. It was as if a veil had been lifted from his eyes. He looked back at the door, feeling stunned and horrified. It explained so much of Loki, and it seemed impossible that he could never have seen in centuries what Anthony had spotted in months.

Anthony was wrong, of course, that Loki’s current anger stemmed from _friendship_ , but his anger in the past... so much of Loki’s responses stemmed from _hurt_ , from misunderstandings and from believing (in many cases _knowing_ ) he was unwanted. 

But Fandral was drawn from his thoughts and realisations by another pat on his arm. Anthony smiled at him again. “I believe the sword can wait. Why don’t you go find our Prince and assure him he is wanted?”

Frustrated and distressed, Fandral nodded and hurried to leave the smithy and chase after the prince. 

The last thing he wanted Loki to believe was that Fandral was attempting to steal Anthony’s affections out from under him. Fandral didn’t want Loki to think he was not wanted by his weaponsmith.

* * *

Loki, unfortunately, was very good at avoiding being found. 

Fandral spent three hours looking for the prince but to no avail. He eventually retired to the training grounds where he knew Thor and the others to be sparring. He met them with a wave and sad smile. Sif was the only one to notice and she teased him about being rejected by the latest beautiful lady to catch his eye.

He didn’t correct her and chose instead to offer to spar with Volstagg next. The larger man was just about to agree when a new voice spoke, “No, I think _I_ will spar with Fandral.”

Fandral’s eyes widened and he spun around to find Loki standing at the edge of the practice ring, his arms were crossed and his expression blank. Yet, Fandral could see the fire in the younger prince’s eyes.

He swallowed.

“What? You shall spar with him?” Volstagg asked, laughing. 

“Do you think Fandral will agree and put himself on the end of your tricks?” Sif demanded, instantly at Fandral’s defence.

Thor had even paused his spar with Hogun to look at them. He was the only one smiling at Loki’s arrival. “Brother! A fine day for you to join us! Yes! Of course you shall spar with us.” He looked at Fandral. “Let Loki fight with you. It is a good day when he comes to the ring.”

“Good for anyone who is not _fighting_ him,” Volstagg muttered under his breath, too low for Thor to hear.

“Demand he use no magic,” Sif insisted, looking at Fandral imploringly. “He will lie anyway, but at least this way we may call him on his cheat without his silvertongue being used!”

Fandral was the only one still watching Loki, and he saw the other man’s jaw clench and his fingers twitch as if he wished to ball it into a fist. Fandral was ashamed to admit that before Anthony’s words of wisdom, he would have followed Sif’s request.

But, today, he knew better.

He shook his head softly. “Nay. To deny Loki his magic would be to deny myself an arm.” 

He pulled on a smile he only partly felt. The group were all looking at him with varying levels of shock, including Loki, but Fandral just moved to stand before the mage. “I will spar with Loki. Perhaps then I will learn to better face a magical opponent?”

The silence in the training grounds was deafening but Fandral held his ground. He knew that he would be no match for Loki when the mage was using his seidr. He also knew that Loki was mad at him and would be extra vicious.

But, Fandral would bare the wounds. He already knew that he had done far more damage than this during centuries of ignorance.

When Loki stepped onto the dirt, Fandral pulled in a careful breath. He could hear the others shuffling to get a better view, but he did not take his eyes from Loki. He knew that Loki could conjure multiples of himself and that he could disappear in a flash – but, surprisingly, Loki did neither of those things. When the other man charged, he fought with fists, and feet and pure, unrestrained _anger_. Fandral could barely defend himself against the barrage of blows.

Loki, was fighting for _Anthony_.

“Loki-” he tried to gasp, blocking a strike to his face. “Loki!”

“Find. Someone. Else,” Loki snarled, kicking at Fandral’s stomach and then his ankles. His green eyes glowed and his upper lip was curled in a snarl.

“Loki!” He tired again, his movements more defensive than offensive.

The roundhouse kick hit him in the jaw and Loki was on top of him a moment later. A dagger had been pulled from somewhere and was pressed against his throat. He heard the others shouting and trying to interfere but green light shimmered around them.

Loki leaned down so their faces were mere inches apart. His voice was a threatening growl, “Leave. Him. _Alone_.”

Fandral swallowed, feeling the tip of the blade scratch his skin and cause a small trickle of blood. “I seek only a sword from him.”

“Hire another smith,” Loki growled, pressing the blade further against his skin.

Fandral didn’t dare to speak for fear of it piercing. He held the prince’s gaze, seeing fury that barely masked his pain.

Fandral didn’t know how long they would have stayed locked together if Thor’s voice didn’t boom, “LOKI!”

The prince grimaced and tensed, but he pulled the blade away. A moment later, he disappeared. Fandral sucked in a breath while the others flocked around him. Volstagg dragged him to his feet while Sif checked the wound on his neck.

“What is wrong with him?” Sif cried, looking at Fandral with worry. “What did he say to you?”

Fandral touched the small nick on his neck that would be healed within minutes. The group all looked at him with concern and confusion, and Fandral didn’t hold anyone’s gaze as he said, “It is nothing. He was within his rights.”

The group burst into argument. They were frowning at him and demanding answers, but Fandral kept his lips tightly sealed. He would not betray Loki’s trust. He also would not do what the mage had demanded. He would not turn his back on Loki after the mere threat of a dagger.

He would fix the damage he had inadvertently done and then, he would help Loki get his weaponsmith and his happiness. Fandral would not stop until he saw it done.

* * *

Fandral returned to see Anthony again that afternoon. He was determined to make progress on the situation.

Anthony shook his head when he saw him. “I have not worked on your sword.” Yet, a moment later, he was turning to face Fandral fully, wiping his hands on a cloth as he asked. “How is Prince Loki?”

“He is well,” Fandral answered, sidestepping the question to move to the more important topic. “He has been sparring. A greater opponent one cannot hope to meet. I do not know an Aesir with greater battle prowess.”

“Oh?” Anthony asked, a peculiar furrow to his brow. “I would have assumed such a title to belong to Thor.”

“Perhaps, in some ways,” Fandral admitted, knowing that the realm, even _he_ believed such things about Thor. But- “But with his seidr… in a fight where he is able to do all that he is capable of…” Fandral had to acknowledge with some surprise; “I do not know if there is another soul who could truly best him.”

It was a realisation he had not expected but, Fandral found, he could not shake it. Loki might be unconventionally powerful but it did not change what he _was_ ; a master of magic, a skilled fighter, a wise prince and a force to be reckoned with.

“You are very fond of him, aren’t you?” Anthony remarked, his words soft.

“Who should not be fond of him? He is handsome and wise! A true intellect with much to offer!”

“I wonder why you are here then?” Anthony questioned, crossing his arms. His expression was wry and his tone strange. “And not with our fine Prince.” 

It took a moment before Fandral’s eyes widened with understanding at the weaponsmith’s misconception. 

“No!” He hurriedly shook his head. “I do not pine for him. _No!_ ”

“Oh?” Anthony asked, his eyebrow raised. “Then why do you wax such poetry about Prince Loki?”

Fandral opened and closed his mouth, trying desperately to think of something to say. He was saved by the door to Anthony’s forge opening. It was not Loki but some other client. Fandral took the moment to step to the side and try and compose himself.

Oh, what a fool he had been! He was not as skilled as Loki with sweet and subtle words. What a pair they made! Loki so careful his words passed Anthony by, and Fandral so clumsy the man now thought _Fandral_ pined for _Loki_.

He groaned at himself. How in the Norns would he now fix _this?_

Fandral was still wracking his brain when Anthony came before him with an apologetic look, “I must see to this patron. I will have to see you another day.”

It was with both relief and disappointment that Fandral agreed and left the forge. He hoped that between this visit and the next he would have a way to clear the misunderstanding without giving away Loki’s feelings.

Although, perhaps merely _explaining_ Loki’s interest would be the better option? Would it not speed up the process? Of course, that was to assume _Anthony_ reciprocated Loki’s devotion. 

It was as he was running his hand through his hair, lost in thought that someone caught his arm. He jerked and would have shook them off if their grip wasn’t firm and the world wasn’t shimmering with magic.

The next thing Fandral knew, he was shoved hard against a wall in a darkened hall.

“I told you to stay away!” Loki snarled, looking just as angry as he had at the training grounds. 

“Loki!”

“You have your pick of men!” Loki hissed. “Pick some tavern and _find another_.”

“Loki-”

“I will make you pay if you dare to-”

“I do not seek to bed him!” Fandral shouted, trying to get a word in. He glared at the startled prince. “Norns, give me strength. I am trying to help!”

Loki blinked four times, his confusion clearing with each fall of his eyelids. When understanding finally crested his gaze he dropped his hands from Fandral and stared at him with disbelief.

Fandral fussed with his clothing, fixing it and trying to buy himself time. He continued to explain, “I see that you are fond of him. I wished to offer aid. I have done the same for Thor when he seeks a maiden. I have-”

“You have spoken well of me,” Loki murmured, wide-eyed. “You are trying to make him look at me. You are… you are being...”

“A friend,” Fandral confirmed. He flashed the prince a smile and dared to reach out and pat his arm. “And I am certain we shall win you your weaponsmith. If we only-”

“Don’t.”

Fandral frowned. “What do you-”

“I want you to stop,” Loki stated, his voice quiet and flat.

“But, Loki-”

“I appreciate your… intention.” Loki’s cheek jumped and he looked away. “I apologise for my overreaction. I should not have drawn my blade on you.”

Fandral felt completely confused. “You were within your rights. You thought your claim on Anthony to be-”

Loki barked out a harsh laugh and even brought a hand to run over his face. It was the most uncomposed he had ever seen the prince. 

“I have no _claim_ , Fandral. I have…” He gritted his teeth and dropped his hand. He raised his eyes and his green gaze was harsh. “Stop interfering.”

Fandral had never been so confounded. Why didn’t Loki want help? Why wasn’t he _trying_ to win Anthony? Why would he possibly-

But Fandral stopped as Anthony’s words from earlier came to mind: _Why don’t you go find our Prince and assure him he is wanted?_

“You do not believe he wants you,” Fandral whispered.

Loki cringed before his body went stiff, his face was full of anger, but Fandral could see it for the mask it was; Loki was hurt and afraid. He feared rejection, and to avoid one more person refusing him, he kept himself from ever asking.

 _Oh Loki_. Fandral wanted to hug the prince, but he knew any attempt would end with a dagger impaling him.

“He thinks highly of you,” Fandral said instead, trying to assure the prince. “He is concerned when you are angry and sought to know how you were on my return.”

Loki crossed his arms. “I am his friend.”

“But perhaps you can be _more_.”

Loki didn’t look convinced, but Fandral could see a spark of hope and longing swirling in his eyes. He dared to reach for Loki’s arm and squeeze it. He held his prince’s gaze and requested, “Let us try, Loki.”

Loki wavered for a moment, and Fandral almost didn’t think he would agree, but in the end, he slumped and gave a soft nod of his head. “Very well.”

Fandral felt elated and he squeezed Loki’s arm again. “We shall succeed! I am certain, Loki!”

Loki didn’t look invigorated, in fact he looked depressed and resigned, but he didn’t fight Fandral when the swordsman started to pull him away from the wall. The hall was quick to fill with light, and Fandral recognised it as the hallway outside Loki’s chambers.

“Shall we devise our plan, Loki? You are a famed strategist! How shall we win you your smith?”

Loki’s expression was pinched and he sighed heavily. He pulled away from Fandral but directed the other man to follow him into Loki’s rooms. Fandral was instantly at his heels. His confidence had wavered in the forge, but now it was back with renewed vigour. He now had Loki’s involvement and genius. Loki would win Anthony’s heart and courtship, it was only a matter of time!

* * *

Fandral had expected that working together with Loki meant they would have made and enacted a plan within a few days.

He did not expect a week to go by, and then a second. It took him until halfway through the third to realise Loki was destroying their plans and creating royal duties for himself deliberately. He was _avoiding_ courting Anthony.

Fandral knew that to confront Loki would end in lies and deflections. He knew the best way to handle Loki was to trick him. It took some effort and careful lying, but he convinced Loki to have their next planning session at a tavern. He _also_ took the time to convince Anthony that in celebration of completing his new sword, Anthony should have a friendly drink with him. 

When Fandral walked into the tavern he had chosen it was to find Loki and Anthony at the bar and ordering drinks. When Fandral cheerfully walked over to them, Anthony smiled uncertainly and Loki glared.

“Ah! I am sorry friends, I realised too late that I had arranged to meet you both on the same night.” He gave a careless shrug. “I did not think you would mind us all sharing an evening together.”

Anthony shifted awkwardly. Loki looked as if he wanted to stab Fandral.

“I do not wish to impose,” Anthony murmured, looking between them warily. “If you wished to dine together…”

Fandral laughed and shook his head. It was the perfect moment to fix the misconception he had not had a chance to broach.

He clapped Anthony’s arm. “We would never refuse your company. Loki speaks highly of your companionship and I trust my friend’s judgement.”

Anthony’s eyes held Fandral’s. His gaze was thoughtful and Fandral hoped that he would understand all that Fandral was trying to convey. It seemed to work as he relaxed and turned to Loki who had managed to school his features.

“If you do not mind the company, I would gladly join you.”

Loki was cornered, and Fandral knew he would have no choice but to give in. It took a moment, but he finally admitted with his voice far softer than he probably intended; “I would like it if you joined us.”

Fandral was sure he was beaming as they all made their way to a table. Fandral took a seat and Anthony and Loki both hesitated, but he was delighted when they eventually took their seats and sat together. They weren’t touching, but they were on the same side of the table.

“I have not seen you in a few weeks, Prince Loki,” Anthony began cautiously. “How has your study on charming your daggers progressed?”

It was all it took; Loki lit up and instantly started to regale the other man on his pursuits. Anthony was quick to become just as animated as they turned to one another, completely forgetting the rest of the room.

Fandral watched them closely. He saw the moment “ _Prince Loki_ ” became “ _Loki_ ”. He also saw their embarrassment when the waitress arrived, and they realised Fandral was still there.

They both tried to draw him into conversation, but he waved them off and encouraged them to continue. They needed no further prompting and Fandral observed how they began to touch one another. Anthony was affectionate by nature, it was true, but there was something about his eagerness that made Fandral wonder.

Fandral ate his meal and watched them the entire time. 

When he finished and the waitress returned to flirt with him, Fandral was happy to follow her back to the bar. He did give one more glance over his shoulder to the two men. They were oblivious to his departure; too lost in a world that only held the two of them.

It was still early and Fandral could not say for sure but... perhaps Loki had a greater chance with Anthony than he believed.

* * *

When Fandral saw the prince the next day, Loki tried to be angry with him, but Fandral wasn’t concerned.

“You had a good time with Anthony, did you not?” Fandral persisted.

“That’s not the point-”

“I heard you did not leave the tavern until it was closing its doors. Did you go back to Anthony’s forge for a further drink?”

Loki’s crossed arms and faint flush answered the question. Yet, he looked away and grudgingly admitted, “It was not a courtship. We spoke as friends.”

“Then we shall have to continue until such time as it _is_ a courtship outing.” Fandral was already making plans, his mind flush with ideas. “Shall you ask him to go to the markets with us tomorrow afternoon?”

“The goal is not to court him _with you_ ,” Loki insisted. 

He sounded irritated, but his words more a token protest than any true attempt to sabotage Fandral’s idea like he would have done a week ago.

It was progress, and Fandral placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder and assured his friend. “Do not worry, Loki.” He winked. “I will not remain with the two of you for long.”

Loki still didn’t look entirely convinced, but he nodded his head. He also admitted, with nerves obvious in his twitching hands and shuffling feet. “I will ask him today.”

Fandral beamed and almost started to push Loki in the direction of the forge. He contained himself, but only barely. “Well, shall you not go? He is up with daybreak! Ask your smith! Gain your afternoon together!”

Loki sent him a glare, but it was far from heated and a faint smile even twitched at his mouth. “Why in the Norns did I agree to let you assist in this?”

Yet, before Fandral could offer a response, Loki was shaking his head and walking away. “Well? Don’t stand there looking like a fool. I will find Anthony and inform you of his response before the day is out. Surely, you have things to do other than stand in hallways.”

Fandral shook his head and followed his prince, but he couldn’t help the bounce to his step or his grin. _This_ was the Loki he knew; composed, brusque and insulting. It was nice to see the other man gain his confidence back.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, the three of them spent numerous days together. Sometimes, Fandral and Loki would show up at the forge and spend a few hours together before Fandral would disappear and leave the two men alone.

Other times, they would go to a tavern (Fandral making a timely exit with a lovely lady) or go on an outing to Asgard or one of the other realms. Fandral always found a way to make himself scarce, and while he was happy to give Loki his chance to court Anthony, he felt like shaking the prince over how long he was taking.

Fandral had argued with Loki about it in the prince’s chambers. He tried to get Loki to kiss Anthony, to ask him to dinner without Fandral nearby to create a platonic setting. He beseeched Loki to _tell_ Anthony.

Yet, Loki still refused to take the leap of faith.

In the end, Fandral had thrown his hands in the air and walked away from the prince. He’d made his way to the training grounds and was delighted to find Hogun and convince him to participate in a much-needed spar. 

He had managed to beat the other man, but he felt no better for it.

Wiping the sweat and dirt from his face in the aftermath, Hogun stood beside him at the water barrel. “You are behaving oddly.”

Fandral frowned. “How so?”

“You spend your time with Loki.”

“Is he not our friend?” Fandral questioned.

Hogun shook his head. “He is Thor’s brother. There is not one among us who would call him a friend – none save you.” Hogun tilted his head curiously, his eyes boring into Fandral. “Sif believes you are bespelled. Thor notices your absence and grows irritated. He will confront Loki soon for stealing you.”

Fandral scoffed. “One cannot steal the willing, and Sif is being fanciful.”

“Why do you willing spend time with Loki? It was not too long ago when you would avoid him the same as us.”

“Because I enjoy his company,” Fandral answered, knowing as he said it, that it was _true_. 

He liked Loki. It was something he would not have realised when surrounded by Sif and Volstagg who insulted Loki at every turn. It was not something he would have realised if he had not seen the softer man underneath. The way his humour lost its barbs when in the company of those who would not mock him. 

Loki was a good man with a heart that many scorned for being cold; yet, Fandral knew the prince could love more fiercely than anyone that he had met.

“He is not tricking you?” Hogun asked, unaware of Fandral’s epiphany. He placed a hand on Fandral’s arm, concern in his gaze. “You wish to see the best in many. I do not wish to see Loki harm you for his own amusement.”

Fandral knew that Hogun worried for him and wished to protect his friend, but it did not stop the flare of anger on Loki’s behalf. He forced himself not to reject his friend’s kindness, but he would not stand for the insult to Loki.

“I am grateful for your concern, my friend, but do not paint Loki in so cold a light. He is different to us both, yes, but it does not mean he deserves the worst to be thought of him.”

Hogun’s eyebrows rose. “The worst is all we have ever learnt to expect.”

“And perhaps it is because of _that_ ,” Fandral insisted, “that the worst has always befell us. If we stand on the snake, will it not always bite us in retaliation?”

Hogun frowned and crossed his arms. “You will not win many to your side with such an argument.”

Fandral huffed, his agitation getting the better of him. “Then so be it! My mind will not change merely due to some strange frowns and differing opinions. Let Sif be suspicious, and let Thor be unhappy! Loki shall be my friend regardless of those who condemn it!”

His words were met with silence and Fandral glared at the water barrel rather than his friend. 

“You have changed, Fandral,” Hogun muttered and Fandral finally turned to him. The other man’s expression had hardened. “I do not think that wise.”

“Then I will have to bare your displeasure,” Fandral snapped.

Hogun’s lips pinched but he didn’t say anything else, he gave a faint, polite nod and turned around and left. Fandral waited until he was out of sight before he let out his frustrated breath. He also kicked the water barrel. He felt angry, both for Loki and for himself.

How dare Hogun tell him he could not befriend Loki! How dare those who should be _friends_ condemn Loki for doing nothing! And they say _Fandral_ had changed! Indeed he had, he had started to treat Loki like a friend instead of an unwelcome appendage of Thor’s!

He kicked the barrel again and wished he had someone else to fight. He was about to search out an Einherjar when a quiet voice spoke, “You did not have to defend me.”

Fandral startled and turned to see Loki standing a few feet away. His arms were crossed and his expression was distressed and his skin paler than usual. 

“Loki-”

“No one was here, no one would have known… you could have insulted me, you could have saved your friendship.” Loki swallowed, looking vulnerable and lost. “No one would have known. _I_ would never have heard. You could have said anything.”

Fandral felt his irritation at Hogun fading as he looked at his lonely, mystified prince. 

He offered the other man a smile. “I told him the truth, Loki. It would not matter who was around me. I would not lie, and I would not let his insults pass unremarked. I have not done so in the past, but that has changed. I will _always_ defend my friend.”

Loki’s mouth opened and closed. The wordsmith was lost for words, but instead of being amusing, it only saddened Fandral. 

How few people had defended Loki? How few _friends_ had Loki ever possessed? Fandral was upset to think that he and Anthony were the only two.

“Come now, Loki,” Fandral gently insisted. “Should you not be scoffing at my weak defences and need of improvement in my flyting?”

“You are a terrible flyter,” Loki instantly agreed, but he also admitted, “But I have no fault in your defences.” He looked away. “They were surprising and hold nothing but my approval.”

Fandral smiled. “I shall hold them in high esteem then, when so complimented by you.”

A hint of a smile crossed Loki’s lips and he finally seemed to relax. It made Fandral enquire, “Why did you seek me? Were you in need of my assistance?”

Loki hesitated and it looked as if he would not answer or perhaps, judging by the flick of his eyes, that he might lie, but in the end, he looked at the ground and awkwardly admitted, “I did not like how we ended things.”

It took a moment for Fandral to understand; their argument. Loki had not liked them leaving on bad terms.

“Ah, think nothing of it,” Fandral insisted. He stepped close and clasped Loki’s shoulder, making the prince look up. “It is forgotten.” He paused. “Unless of course, you come to tell me I am right?”

“You are not,” Loki instantly parried, glaring.

Fandral rolled his eyes, still frustrated that Loki would not court Anthony properly, but he was more willing to allow Loki his hesitance. “Then where shall we take him for your next outing?”

Fandral didn’t realise how tense Loki had been until his shoulders dropped and he fully relaxed. “There is an event on Alfheim in a few days. I will arrange for us all to attend.”

“I shall pack my things,” Fandral enthused. “The elves are so very beautiful!”

“Perhaps I will even introduce you to one or two,” Loki remarked and Fandral startled at the suggestion.

Loki was protective of his reputation with the elves and he had never, not even with Thor, _offered_ to help someone with an elf. It took pleading and favours to even have Loki consider it. The idea that he was willing to propose it without a thought…

“Thank you, Loki,” Fandral said sincerely.

Loki held his gaze. “It’s nothing.”

And although his words were light and dismissive, Fandral knew it was not the case. There was far more that the prince was not saying, and he knew that much of it was Loki’s gratitude.

* * *

Alfheim was a beautiful realm and the party they were attending was an extravagant yet light-hearted affair. It was an event, Fandral knew, he would never have seen the likes of if not for Loki’s invitation.

There were mages aplenty and beautiful music and food. Loki also kept to his word and introduced Fandral to a lovely elf named Vigdis. She was a healer and had a smile that revealed pretty dimples. She was smart and good-humoured and Fandral enjoyed dancing and talking with her. He quite forgot his plans to charm her into his bed, far more interested in learning about _her_.

She was quick with a salacious joke, and while she preferred to heal rather than fight, she liked both the sword and the bow as a weapon. She’d already challenged him to an archery contest tomorrow with twinkling eyes.

It was as he was going to get them both a refill of their goblets that he scanned the room, hoping to find Loki and thank him. Yet, the prince was nowhere to be found and neither was Anthony. His confusion must have been obvious as a servant tapped his arm and gestured at the balcony.

Fandral knew he should leave the two men to their privacy, but Fandral found he could not resist his curiosity. He looked for Vigdis and found her talking with her friends and so he hurried to the balcony. He did not know what to expect, but he was careful and quiet as he pulled back one of the doors.

The balcony was illuminated by lanterns that glowed a soft blue. The stars and moon were bright in Alfheim’s sky and the balcony looked out over the forest. It was a beautiful setting, yet, Fandral barely spared it a glance as his eyes caught on the two Aesir.

Anthony was leaning forward as if he’d moved quickly into place and was now pressed against Loki’s body. Yet, Loki’s hand was already wrapped around Anthony’s wrist and his other was fisted in Anthony’s tunic as if he never wished to let go.

It seemed _Anthony_ , in the end, had been the one to finally kiss his prince.

Fandral felt his smile spreading wide across his face and he hurriedly shut the door and moved away, leaving the two men to their moment and their first kiss. He felt proud and happy as he walked towards Vigdis and the party.

He would enjoy hearing about their success tomorrow. He would enjoy teasing them good-naturedly as they all explored Alfheim together and…

But, Fandral stopped, as a sudden thought occurred; they would not _need_ him to explore Alfheim with them anymore. 

Loki could invite Anthony on his own with no need to hide the nature of their outing. Fandral was no longer required.

It was the desired outcome, it was what they had longed for all along and yet, Fandral felt regret and sadness fill him. He would miss his time with the two of them. They were delightful to spend time and share meals with, but there was nothing to be done.

Loki and Anthony had one another, and he would see them when, and if, they crossed paths before returning to Asgard.

He was happy for them. He truly was, and he would shake off his melancholy and return to the lovely Vigdis. He was sure there was plenty he could do on Alfheim by himself.

* * *

Fandral didn’t see Loki or Anthony for the rest of the evening, but then, he was also distracted by Vigdis. They shared a sweet kiss before parting for the evening with the promise that they would be meeting one another at the archery field in the afternoon. He was already looking forward to seeing her.

He planned to have breakfast in his room and hadn’t expected to be visited, yet, when a knock came at his door, he curiously went and opened it.

Fandral was startled to find Loki, but he couldn’t help but grin at the mark high on Loki’s neck. He gave the prince a wolfish grin. “I see you finally won your weaponsmith.” Loki’s cheeks flushed a light pink, but it didn’t damper his self-satisfied smirk. Fandral chuckled, but insisted, “I am happy for you, Loki.”

Loki’s smile softened and his words were serious. “Thank you, Fandral, for everything you have done.”

“You are welcome, Loki,” Fandral answered.

There was a moment’s pause where neither of them knew what to say, but Loki eventually cleared his throat and said, rather impatiently. “Well, yes. Are you finished eating yet?”

Fandral blinked. “Why?”

Loki gave a put-upon sigh. “We were to visit the local armourer. Anthony wished to quiz the man, and you sought to see the Alfheim blade techniques.”

Fandral blinked. “I had assumed you would go with Anthony alone.”

“Don’t be silly.” Loki waved a dismissive hand. “I invited you to Alfheim as well. My,” and his lips couldn’t stop from pulling into a grin at the word, “courtship with Anthony will not change that.”

 _Oh_ , Fandral thought, happiness swelling in his breast. 

“I shall be only a few minutes!” Fandral insisted and dashed back inside. Loki didn’t hesitate to follow him into the room.

“How did your evening go with Vigdis?” Loki questioned

“Loki, she is a beauty!” Fandral enthused. “We are to meet at the archery fields for a competition of prowess. I am sure to be defeated, but how can one resist her?”

Loki was shaking his head even as he took a seat in one of the chairs. “If you are to be beaten by an elf, I think Anthony and I might have to attend, at least for the first round.”

Fandral pouted at the other man. “You will come only to see my defeat?”

“You are the foolish man who let an elf challenge you to a competition with a bow.” His tone was light-hearted, and his expression amused.

“Your cruelty knows no bounds, Loki,” Fandral complained.

“My cruelty is something you will never feel,” Loki told him, and the seriousness of the reply made Fandral look back at the man. Loki was holding his gaze. “As you are my friend.”

The words made happiness flood Fandral. _Loki’s friend_. He felt lucky and he felt _proud_. 

“As you are mine,” Fandral swore to him; a vow he would never break.

He had not started this with the plan to become Loki’s friend, yet, Fandral could not complain about what had occurred. He had learnt over the last months exactly how lonely, important, caring and _special_ Loki was, and he would not change that knowledge for the world.

After all, there were many people who could call themselves the friend of Prince Thor, but there were only two who could call themselves the friend of Prince _Loki_ \- and that was a prize far more important.

It was also something that Fandral would make sure to covet for the rest of his lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a real soft spot for Fandral & Loki friendship. I wanted to play with that because in the first Thor movie he's the only one to even slightly side with Loki. He also doesn't threaten Loki in Thor 2. It's not a lot but it makes me feel like there is potential there and I wanted to explore that here. I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
